


Turn Back

by SlasherFiend



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm sorry not sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Whump, non-con in later chapters, original character death(s) in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man that was put away ten years ago for rape is back. The squad can't wait for him to escalate to catch him, but they have nothing left to go on. When he grabs one of their own, it's a race to the rescue to avoid history repeating itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background Info-Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to explain here the referenced rape as it's important to know the details. The OMC(in a fic I never finished), ten years earlier held up the post office where he worked and Elliot happened to be there and tried to stop the OMC. Elliot let all the other hostages go, tried to get on the good graces of the OMC. Hostage negotiation broke down when the OMC refused to let Elliot go despite meeting his demands. The rest is covered in this fic.

Night had barely fallen when Olivia walked through the precinct. The sharp clack of her heels meant she was on a mission. Amanda and Sonny watched their lieutenant come through and go into her office, before calling Fin in. “What do you think that’s about?” Sonny asked, turning to Amanda.

Amanda shrugged, swiveling in her chair. “Something’s up that’s for sure,” she answered. “But it could be anything.” It didn’t last long before Fin came back out and went back to his desk. Sonny leaned, to ask what was going on; he couldn’t help himself, before Olivia said “We got an assault victim. Carisi, Rollins get on it” from her doorway. She gave out the address and turned to go back in her office. Amanda looked at Sonny before they pulled their coats on. So much for finding out what was going on.

Three weeks passed, no suspect was found for the assault, and Sonny and Amanda forgot about Liv talking with Fin. That is until a cloudy night, in the middle of the week when she mentioned another assault. Amanda looked up from her case file. “Is there something we’re missing here?” she asked, looking at Olivia. Sonny stared at Amanda, ready to interrupt, because this could go south so fast when Olivia asked, shifting to lean on the desk, “You think you’re being kept out of the loop?”

“Yeah I do,” Amanda answered, leaning on her arms, on her desk. “This is the fifth assault in a convenience store this month where the person was pistol whipped but nothing was taken. Obviously there’s a pattern here and if there’s more to this, I think we have a right to know.” Sonny turned to Liv, waiting for her to respond.

Olivia sighed. “We’re keeping an eye on this pattern because if it escalates it could match the pattern of a man we put away ten years ago. His name is Sam Franco and he pulled off a lot of small scale robberies before literally going postal at the post office where he used to work. We caught him after he went after my old partner and he’s been in jail until three weeks ago when he was let out for finishing his sentence,” she explained.

“So you think this is his handiwork?” Amanda asked.

“It’s possible,” Olivia answered. “But the security tapes were all missing and the only description given was a man wearing a ski mask, so it’s hard to tell right now.”

“Which is why we’re sitting on it, until he breaks pattern,” Sonny said.

Olivia nodded. “Hopefully we can get him before he does something worse than get his trigger finger working,” she muttered, walking over to mark something on the whiteboard, which was dealing with another case.

Two weeks after that, Amanda cornered Sonny in the break room, a file tucked under her hand. Sonny set the chair he was sitting in down, as he had tipped it back. “What is that?” he asked slowly, eyeing the folder.

“The case file on Sam Franco,” Amanda replied, sitting down and opening it.

“Why? What else do we need to know Amanda?” Sonny asked, leaning on the table, reaching for the file.

“Hey!” Amanda exclaimed, pulling the file back. “There’s lots to find out, why else do you think Fin and the Lieutenant have a knowing whisper when they talk about this guy? Don’t you want to be in on that?”

“We could just ask them,” Sonny stated.

Amanda shook her head. “They would have said somethin’ if they wanted us to know. This is the only way.”

“Ok,” Sonny said slowly, getting up. Amanda stared at him. “Scooch over.” He sat back down next to her and they read over the file.

Amanda frowned, as they finished and Sonny thought that was the end of it. “What?” Sonny asked, glancing at her.

“Something’s missin’”, Amanda answered, flipping through the file.

“We read it from front to back, what could…?” Sonny started to ask. Amanda flipped back a few pages.

“There,” she said, pointing to the middle of the report. “Read this part again.” She waited, watching Sonny’s eyes flick back and forth before he eventually looked back at her, hoping it was clear he didn’t get what she was doing. “What state was detective Stabler in when they found him?” she asked.

Sonny shook his head. “He was…,” He looked back at the file, “It doesn’t say.”

“And look who wrote up the report,” Amanda said, flipping to the last page. Sonny read the name, and then glanced at Amanda again. “I think we deserve a real answer from the lieutenant,” she said.

Amanda walked to Olivia’s door, Sonny in tow. Amanda knocked, waited for Olivia to answer, and then opened the door. “What happened between your old partner and Franco that you left out of the report?” Amanda asked. Olivia looked up from her paperwork.

“Sorry?” she asked, confused.

“We were reading the file on Franco, to get a full understanding on him but it seems like something was left out, particularly what happened between Franco and your partner. We were wondering if you could fill us in,” Sonny explained. Olivia set her pen down.

“This stays off the record,” she told them. “There’s no need adding it anyway, it’s over and done with. While we were tracking Franco down, he ditched the car and took detective Stabler to a storage unit that he owned. Once there, he raped my partner for almost two hours, calling him names and verbally degrading him. The only reason given was because he could. After talking with detective Stabler in the hospital, we summarized that Franco escalated because he had an opportunity to get a high amount of power. My partner suffered only minor injuries, but I didn’t put his rape in the report because everyone on the squad already knew. Detective Stabler valued his pride, so to spare him any further humiliation, I left it out.”

“So part of Franco’s evolved MO was being attracted to someone like your partner?” Sonny asked. Olivia shook her head.

“Franco had hostages of all kinds before, but not one that was a cop, not one that put up such a fight,” she explained. “He’s not above hurting anyone who gets in his way, so I want everyone to be careful if we have to confront him.”

As Amanda and Sonny left, Amanda muttered, “That was easy.”

“What’s she going to do, lie to us?” Sonny asked, as they sat back down. “She probably wanted to keep it secret until she felt the need to tell us herself.” He shrugged. “We just got to it before she did.”

Amanda sighed and nodded. “Let’s just hope we get Franco before he hurts someone.”


	2. Time Has Come Today-Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Franco suddenly makes an appearance and the squad is unprepared for the mayhem he wreaks, taking one of their own hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is non-consensual oral sex and implied original character death in this chapter. If that bothers you, please go back now.

Over the next two months while following Franco’s destruction, he moved from assault to robbery, then from small stores, to mid-size chain stores with more than a handful of people to terrorize. The squad kept a careful watch on him, as best as they could at least, given that they had no address for him and all ties he had ten years earlier were severed, even credit cards. There was speculation that Franco had a partner, but there was no evidence to tie to that claim to make it fact. Despite all this there was no way to arrest Franco, and the squad knew the only way would be if Franco came after someone. The fear was he would go after Olivia, being the lieutenant and Elliot’s old partner. This was the reason why when Sonny stopped by the consumer marketplace on his day off, without a gun, he was surprised when two masked men entered the store and herded up all the customers that were in the front of the store which excluded himself, and it clicked that it had to be Franco.

Sonny moved down the aisles, keeping an eye on the front as he went. He paused beside the freezer aisle and pulled out his phone. He was about to hit Olivia’s number when he heard boot steps behind him. Sonny turned and got hit in the face with the butt of a large gun. He went down and his phone was taken from him. He went to get up, when someone grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back. Sonny went to kick when something hard and plastic cut into his wrists, making him pause. His fingers skimmed the plastic and he realized it was a zip tie.

“Get him up,” the man standing over Sonny and holding the detective’s phone said.

Sonny was pulled to his feet by the other man, and he looked between the two men.

“I want to get a better look at you,” the man not holding Sonny said. He pulled his mask off to reveal a man in his forties with a thin but dark receding hair line, and bright, wild eyes.

“Sam Franco,” Sonny stated, recognizing the man from the mug shot that had been provided in the file.

Franco smiled. “You know about me, I’m flattered. Though if you would be so kind officer…?”

“Detective,” Sonny corrected.

Franco paused, and then his smile turned wicked. “Detective,” he tried again. “Could you unlock your phone? I want to see something.”

“What?” Sonny asked slowly.

“I’ll tell you if you do it,” Franco replied, turning Sonny to the side.

“Can’t exactly see…” Sonny began to say.

“Oh come on,” Franco huffed. “You mean to tell me you don’t have the password to unlock your phone memorized?” He held the phone under Sonny’s bound hands. Sonny didn’t move.

Franco jostled Sonny. “Detective,” he hissed. “Do it or I’ll go back to the other customers and hurt them…”

“You wouldn’t,” Sonny said, recalling what he knew about Franco, he never hurt his hostages.

Franco hummed. “See, I turned a new leaf inside, if I don’t get what I want, I lash out and well…”

“Whaddya’ want from my phone?” Sonny asked, turning to stare Franco right in the eye.

“I want to call your boss,” Franco replied. “See what I can get for your safe return.” Franco’s grin revealed teeth.

Sonny didn’t see how calling Liv could hurt, considering the phone could be tracked if this got bad, and unlocked his phone.

“Good boy,” Franco said, and then looked at the other masked man. “Come on Danny, let’s go back up front,” Franco said as he turned around, and started walking.

Sonny was prodded to walk, and the two followed Franco back towards the cash register.

Franco chuckled as he looked through Sonny’s phone. “Oh that’s perfect,” he muttered.

Sonny glanced at Franco. “Who’s this?” he nodded at the masked man.

“Danny,” Franco replied, not looking up at Sonny, as he had already mentioned Danny by name. “He’s a great kid.”

“How come he’s…?” Sonny started to say before Franco interrupted once again.

“With me?” This time he did look up and he was still smiling. “We’re kindred spirits. We want the same things in life and are helping each other to get them.”

“There was no evidence of him at your other scenes,” Sonny said, turning to look at Danny. Only the man’s brown eyes could be seen through the mask.

“That’s because I wanted him to be a surprise,” Franco told Sonny. “He’s easier to find in the system then I am.”

“There were witnesses,” Sonny muttered, brow furrowed in confusion.

“We wore similar masks and are almost the same height. Hard enough blow to the head and no video footage, they thought it was just me,” Franco explained.

Sonny moved, just to get distance between himself and Danny, when he felt the barrel of the gun in his back.

Danny, Franco’s younger partner, had a semi-automatic aimed at the detective.

Franco smiled as he pulled up Sonny’s contacts and hit SEND on Olivia’s number. Franco heard a click as she picked up and before she could answer, said, “Lieutenant Olivia Benson, now that has a much better ring than detective.”

“Franco,” Olivia said slowly, instantly remembering him by voice alone, how she had heard that voice taunt Elliot in the storage unit. “How did you get this number?”

Franco smirked. “You picked up because you thought your detective was calling,” he said with a chuckle. “How else do you think I got the number?”

“Where are you?” Olivia asked, getting up and going into the squad room.

“Do you want me to keep talking while you trace the call?” Franco asked instead. “I’m not just going to tell you where I am. I’d rather have you work for it.”

“You learned when you were in prison,” Olivia said, trying to flatter Franco. “You haven’t made the same mistakes this time. Why go after my detective?”

Franco gave a wicked grin. “Oh, that’s my own little secret,” he said with a grin. “You know,” he turned to stare down the aisle with canned dog food, which was behind him. “I was really broken up to hear about your partner. Shame, he was a real stand-up guy. Wasn’t surprised to hear he retired though, I mean after a while, this job has to get to you, right?” He chuckled. He didn’t hear anything from Olivia but the soft taping of someone typing. “You still there Lieutenant?” he snapped.

“Yes Franco, I’m here,” Olivia replied. She stood leaning on the desk as Amanda worked to trace the call and Finn was calling hostage negotiation about the situation. “Can I talk to detective Carisi?” Olivia asked, standing up straighter, to keep out of Amanda’s space.

“Now why would you want to do that? I thought we had a good thing going here?” Franco puffed.

“Let me know he’s ok,” Olivia told him.

“He’s fine,” Franco drawled. “I’ve done nothing to the kid. He’s doing what he’s supposed to and I won’t hurt him if he keeps it up.” Franco walked, away from Sonny a little, and ducked his head muttering, “That was the problem with detective Stabler. Never did anything I asked, so I had to be rough with him.” He turned around and asked, “I’m sure you have the location by now, don’t you?”

Sonny heard sirens and turned towards the store entrance, eyeing the guy behind the counter who was protecting the other customers. He must have hit the alarm and the local officers were on the way.

“Close enough,” Franco said, also noticing the sirens, and hung up. He turned to Sonny and smiled. “This should be good,” he said.

Sonny tilted his head. “I’m not your type Franco.”

“Don’t get a head of yourself. I’m sure you read my file,” Franco said as he glanced at Sonny. “I don’t have a thing for women, they’re too fragile. But you’re exactly my type,” Franco explained. “A male detective who’s willing to sacrifice everything to keep others safe, among other things…” He gave Sonny a long look over with his eyes. “Yeah, that’s my type. Danny’s too.”

Sonny turned to the young man.

Danny moved, standing in front of Sonny.

“I think you earned a treat,” Franco told his partner.

“Get on your knees,” Danny hissed through the mask.

“What?” Sonny asked before Danny grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him down. Sonny shifted, to get up when Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny slung the gun over his shoulder and then unzipped his pants. “Hey,” Sonny said before Danny pulled his cock out. “There are kids…!”

“Suck,” Danny hissed.

“What?” Sonny asked again, not sure he had heard that right.

“Do it, or I open fire,” Danny suddenly whispered, his arms going for the semiautomatic.

Sonny glanced over at the huddled customers, then to Danny. Sonny licked his lips, and then slowly took the head into his mouth.

Franco smirked as he watched.

Sonny started to go down Danny’s shaft, when the young man gripped Sonny by the back of his head, with his rough black gloves, and shoved his cock in until Sonny choked and gagged. He went to pull back, eyes watering, but Danny shook his head.

“Come on detective,” he muttered. “Suck me like you mean it.”

Sonny shifted, the hard tile was not helping. He bobbed up and down for a moment before Danny tsked.

“Just stop,” he huffed. Danny yanked Sonny to the tip, pulling on his hair, then thrust his hips forward, fucking the detective’s mouth.

Sonny made a noise, like he was trying to talk.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Franco warned with a sing song voice. Mostly he didn’t want the detective trying to worm out of this situation.

Sonny dropped his eyes to Danny’s boots, focusing on that instead.

Danny went back to fucking Sonny’s mouth.

“They’re here,” Franco muttered, after a few moments, looking out the front doors. He could see cop cars coming down the street, and some were parked already.

Sonny let out a distressed sound.

“No, no,” Danny snarled. “Let them get settled. They’ll have enough to deal with on their end.” He yanked on Sonny’s hair. “Tilt your head up,” Danny muttered.

Sonny did so and that made Danny thrust faster. Sonny flushed at the wet sounds that Danny’s cock made as it moved against the back of his throat. Sonny choked again and his eyes watered harder. He tried to protest, but Danny squatted, cupping his other hand under Sonny’s chin as his cock slid out from in between Sonny’s pink lips.

“Hold still,” Danny grumbled and panted.

Sonny looked at Franco, hoping the older man could get this to stop.

The other man smirked. “He should be close,” he said. “Just hold on.” Franco watched as the cops waited behind their perimeter, in the rain, and a few people were talking, someone had a megaphone. “Looks like they want to talk,” Franco told Danny.

Danny barked out a laugh. He stood and thrust back into Sonny’s mouth for a few moments before stilling, and his cum shot down Sonny’s throat.

Sonny coughed and pulled back, turning his head to spit the semen out onto the floor.

Franco tsked. “I shouldn’t have expected you to swallow, but now you made a mess.”

Sonny turned and shot a glare at Franco.

“Alright,” Franco sighed, stretching.

Danny tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up.

“Should we wait a little longer or do you want to go for it?” Franco asked.

Danny turned and glanced out at the cops. “I got what I wanted,” he said and pulled the semiautomatic from his back, approaching the group of customers.

Sonny felt Franco pull him to his feet. “What’s he doing?” Sonny asked slowly. They watched Danny cock the gun, pull the safety, and Sonny screamed, “No!” as Danny opened fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put up the other chapters tomorrow. Come yell at me on tumblr-I'm shipperfiendobssesser.


	3. Phone Calls and Tension-Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad gets an update on Sonny's situation, then Barba shows up. They try to talk to Franco, but it doesn't go well and Olivia finds out about who Sonny is dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, particularly Olivia interacting with Barba and Tucker.

Olivia was waiting for a progress report when her cell phone rang. The ID read Tucker, so she answered it. “Ed,” she sighed. “What do you got?”

“Liv, I’m sorry,” Tucker said softly.

Olivia frowned. “What happened?”

Tucker let out a weary sigh. “We were just about to open up a channel, to talk, when…he started shooting.”

“Franco…” Olivia started to say.

“From the file and your updated description, the gunman wasn’t him,” Tucker explained.

“What…? So there was someone else?” Olivia asked, not sure if this was what Tucker was apologizing for or not.

“The surviving witnesses said the gunman was Franco’s partner,” Tucker told her. “He was taken out in the first clean shot. The local cops ran his prints, came back as Danny Richardson, dishonorably discharged from the Army, barely got by afterwards, and then landed in jail. He was released three months ago.”

“That’s when Franco got out,” Olivia said, shaking her head. “They must have met while inside…”

“Yeah,” Tucker said, glancing out his car window at the rain.

“Well, at least you have Franco,” Olivia said, brushing hair out of her face.

Tucker didn’t answer for a moment. “Actually, we don’t,” he finally said.

“Ed…how?” Olivia managed to get out, frustration clear in her voice.

“While the kid was shooting, security cameras got Franco leaving out the back door with Carisi. They got into the closest vehicle and drove off,” Tucker replied.

Olivia sighed, placing her hand in her free hand. “He wasn’t going to wait this time,” she muttered. “Did you ever have a chance to read the report on Franco ten years ago?”

“I did,” Tucker answered. “At least this time we can track him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Olivia got off the phone with Tucker, she went out to the squad room. Fin was checking in on the cops at the convenient store, if they could make out a make and model of the car Franco took. Amanda had the tracking software up still and Olivia called Carisi, but got no answer. She sighed. “Why isn’t Franco picking up? He didn’t want to stop talking earlier.” She tried again, still didn’t get anything, and then looked up to see Barba walk in. “Counselor,” Olivia said, trying to hide her surprise. “What can we do for you?”

Barba walked over and stared right at Olivia. “Carmen just informed me that something happened to Carisi?” he asked, his tone tight.

Olivia nodded.

“Has there been any contact? Any at all?” Barba asked, glancing between the other two detectives, who glanced at him before going back to their work.

“Franco, the man that has Carisi, he talked to me earlier,” Olivia answered. “But he hasn’t answered the past four times I’ve called Carisi’s phone.”

“Then I’ll call,” Barba said, pulling out his phone.

“Are you going to give Franco a deal?” Olivia asked slowly, not exactly sure why Barba was this insistent, but an idea was forming in the back of her mind.

“I’ll give him whatever he wants,” Barba snapped before glancing up at Olivia. “I want Carisi back safe and sound as much as you do.”

“I didn’t know you cared,” Olivia quipped.

Barba rolled his eyes but hit SEND.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonny sat in the passenger seat of the stolen purple minivan, phone in his lap, something over his eyes as a blindfold. Franco hadn’t said anything since they drove away from the convenient store. Sonny knew he could likely reach the door handle, open it, and tuck and roll out of the car. He could very easily get away from this man. But his body didn’t want to move, he just kept thinking about all the people Danny had killed, just for a distraction so Franco could get away…His phone rang. Sonny shifted, he could get the phone, even with his bound hands.

“Don’t,” Franco hissed, a cold muzzle of a gun jabbed into Sonny’s hip. “I’ll answer it, put it on speaker phone.” The slight weight of the phone was lifted off Sonny. Franco snorted. “Who’s Raf?” he asked.

Sonny’s gut clenched. If Rafael was calling…what did he know? How much did he know? Would Franco take a deal and end this? It seemed unlikely, but he did say he was a changed man.

“Hello,” Franco answered, a smirk obvious even in his voice. Then the phone was put back in Sonny’s lap.

“Sam Franco, this is ADA Rafael Barba,” came the quick introduction on the other end.

“What can I do for you?” Franco asked.

“Why didn’t you pick up when Lieutenant Benson called?”

“It’s illegal to talk and drive,” Franco stated matter of factly. “I don’t want you pulling me over just yet.”

“Franco,” came Olivia’s voice, they were also on speaker phone. “I know about Danny, you’ve changed the game this time. Do you really want to go back to prison when you just got out?”

“I’m not going back,” Franco answered.

“Lieu,” Sonny cut in at the same time. “Are…Is there anyone who survived?”

“I don’t know right now Carisi,” Olivia answered. “But I can find out.”

“Thanks,” Sonny sighed. 

“You still there ADA?” Franco snapped, glaring at Sonny before jabbing the gun barrel against the detective, to emphasis being silent.

“Yes,” Barba answered.

“You think you can offer me something? You don’t have anything, otherwise you wouldn’t be calling. The last ADA, she knew that much,” Franco said. “You only want to track me and I’m not ready for that. I need more time.”

Sonny felt Franco pick up the phone. “Hey! Wait!” Sonny exclaimed.

“Carisi we…” Olivia said before Franco cut her off by ending the call. He slowly placed the phone back in Sonny’s lap and used his thumb to stroke the detective’s inner thigh.

Sonny squirmed.

“We’ll get down to business soon,” Franco said, squeezing Sonny’s thigh before letting go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amanda shook her head. “We didn’t get a locked on signal, closest was 155th, they could be heading anywhere.”

Olivia thought for a moment, and then turned to Fin. “Last time, Franco was found in a storage unit space; let’s see if he has one in his name now.” She turned to Amanda. “I’ll update hostage negotiation; we’ll try calling again soon. Counselor, I’ll catch you up on ‘the last time’.”

Barba followed Olivia into her office.

Once there, Olivia went over what Franco had done ten years ago. His escalation of robberies to the post office where he had worked, his unplanned kidnapping of Elliot and taking a provided untraced van from hostage negotiation to his storage unit to rape Elliot before being tracked down through paperwork, BOLOs and Elliot’s cell phone before being caught, but Olivia left out the part of not including the rape on the final report.

“What did he mean by wanting more time?” Barba asked, chewing on his thumb, thinking about the call to Franco. “More time to get away?”

Olivia shook her head. “Possibly…or more time rape Carisi. Franco did say he didn’t want to go back to prison. He’d never survive in there again.”

Barba sat forward, trying not to let the idea of Carisi being raped stick as he looked at Olivia, as she leaned on her desk. “You said this time Franco changed up the game, he had a partner, casualties, no time to talk to the police. He understands the system and won’t wait for it to catch up to him, obviously. But he’s still playing by his old plan,” he said.

“Which is why we’re looking into the possibility of him owning a storage unit,” Olivia told him with a nod. “We want to catch him before he does anything else.”

Barba nodded. “Though there’s one thing I don’t quite understand. Your old partner, he was married, correct?”

“Yes,” Olivia answered, not sure where this was going.

“So he was straight?” Barba went on.

“Barba, what…?” Olivia started to ask before she heard Barba mutter, “Then why go after Carisi?”

“What was that?” Olivia asked. “Are you saying Carisi isn’t straight? And how would you know that?” Olivia asked, before her eyes widened. “You’re sleeping with Carisi, aren’t you?”

Barba opened his mouth, to protest, when Olivia cut him off.

“You got here rather quickly, considering what was going on, which we had just heard about ourselves. You were worried, more than any of us. Last time I saw you that worried we were tracking down an escaped serial killer. How long has this been going on?”

Barba huffed. “This isn’t exactly how we wanted anyone to find out,” he muttered after a moment.

“Rafael!” Olivia snapped. “How long?”

“About three months,” Barba answered, meeting her hard gaze.

Olivia’s face clouded over. “Seriously? Even when Franco was on the loose? You didn’t think to hold off in case something like this happened?” she snapped again, her anger obvious now.

“I wasn’t aware Franco had a general target of men, I only knew brief details that Carisi had told me. I assumed, I’m sure like everyone else, that Franco’s target was going to be for revenge, which wouldn’t have included Carisi,” Barba hissed.

Olivia shook her head. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You are such a hypocrite!”

“This isn’t the same thing,” Barba said slowly, green eyes hard, his anger rising as he knew what she was talking about.

“Isn’t it, just the other way around?” Olivia asked, exasperated. “You gave me so much flak for being with Ed when you found out in the middle of an investigation, and now here you are with one of my detectives, and I find out in the middle of this investigation!”

“Have you seen Carisi’s work performance drop in the last three months?” Barba asked, anger still clear, but he was trying to rein it down.

“No,” Olivia answered. “But my work performance didn’t drop when I got together with Ed either.”

“I couldn’t take that chance,” Barba told her.

Olivia tilted her head. “Well, in that case counselor, maybe I don’t have a choice either,” she told him. “I’ll call you if we get something.”

Barba got up and walked out, his fast pace just barely hid his frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left, come yell at me on tumblr- I'm shipperfiendobssesser


	4. Turning Point-Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco takes his time with Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con, so if this isn't your cup of tea skip to the next chapter.

The van came to a stop and Sonny felt a cold sense of dread wash over him. Wherever they were, it was really quiet. He didn’t hear any other cars. No one knew where he was, maybe weren’t even coming to get him. No! That wasn’t true; the Lieutenant had to have someone out looking. The passenger door opened and Franco pulled the makeshift blindfold from Sonny’s face. Sonny blinked as sunlight hit his face, or at least tried to through the wispy grey clouds that blew by overhead. He barely had time to register where they were squatting before Franco pulled him out of the van and towards a large open doorway. “Where are we?” Sonny asked as they paused and Franco pulled on a dangling rope over his head with his free hand.

Franco pulled the door closed. “A little goodbye present from Danny,” Franco answered. He flipped a light switch on and the blinking bulb illuminated a rather cluttered concrete storage space.

“Why’d you let him do that? At the store?” Sonny asked as Franco pulled him across the room.

“It’s what we decided on,” Franco replied. “He wanted to go out that way.”

“You mean you planned this,” Sonny stated.

Franco turned to Sonny and smirked. “Of course I planned it, I planned the last time too, just not as well.” He stopped in the middle of the room and turned left, they were moving around the large items now. It was like everything had been shoved away from the door. “I know you read my file,” Franco said. “So you must know this is following the same exact blueprints, just with some tweaks. Like for instance, you’re a tweak.” Franco stopped as he stood in front of Sonny, cramping him between a grandfather clock and a stack of two large boxes. “You’re not straight,” Franco muttered, pressing close to Sonny, thigh pushing the detective’s legs apart.

Sonny backed up, into the clock and heard it clang. “So what if I am?” Sonny asked.

“Well, you see, detective Stabler was straight as a ruler. He didn’t know how to please a man at all. But you, you made Danny feel good.”

“Did you ever make Danny feel that good?” Sonny asked, tilting his head.

Franco smiled. “I did,” he answered. “But don’t try to change the subject.” He placed either hand on each side of Sonny. “You’re going to do exactly what I want,” Franco muttered. “You know I like fighters, and if you don’t want to get hurt you’ll go along with whatever I ask.”

Sonny glared.

“Come on detective,” Franco whispered and slid a hand to massage the front of Sonny’s pants.

Sonny pulled away from Franco, backing up in the direction of the door. “You really like to talk about last time. What’s better about it that you have to keep talking about it?”

Franco smirked. “Oh, it made me realize I could get what I wanted. Like detective Stabler screaming when I fucked him? Or how he clenched around me and swore at me? Calling me names and telling me to get out, to stop? But I didn’t, not until I was finished.”

“Because you felt powerful, maybe for the first time in your life,” Sonny said. He looked around, making sure he was going the right way. “But this, this isn’t about power. This is something else.”

Franco advanced after Sonny. “Doesn’t matter. I have only so long. I want this; I want it to be great...”

“I got that, but I don’t want it,” Sonny told him, still backing up.

“You don’t have a choice detective!” Franco snapped. “This is my time, not yours. So you’ll just have to lie back and take it!” He lunged at Sonny.

Sonny twisted away and ran. Sonny made it back to the door and looked up at the rope used to pull it open. “Come on!” he lamented. He glanced back over his shoulder, then went over to the closest box and shoved at it with his shoulder. It slid across the floor a few inches. Sonny leaned against it, digging his heels into the floor and kept pushing. The box kept sliding and Sonny made it about halfway to the door before he felt Franco slam into him. Sonny toppled to the floor, Franco was on top, pinning him down.

Franco punched Sonny a few times in the face, momentarily stunning the detective, before getting up and dragging him back into the maze of items.

Sonny tried to pull away when his head stopped ringing, but Franco had a tight hold under his arms.

“That was stupid,” Franco hissed. He weaved around another set of boxes, and then moved towards the back corner where the lightbulb didn’t shine as brightly. Franco kicked down a mattress and tossed Sonny onto it.

Sonny grunted and went to sit up, when Franco circled and grabbed Sonny by the arm.

Franco pulled out and flicked open a pocketknife. He cut the zip tie on Sonny’s wrists, but pulled out a new zip tie from his pocket.

Sonny planted his feet, to try and pull up and away from Franco.

Franco jabbed a kick out at Sonny’s ribs, making the younger man turn onto his side, to protect himself. Franco grabbed Sonny’s other wrist, and brought both over his head. Franco used the zip tie to bind Sonny’s wrists to a heavy wooden table leg.

Sonny gave a tug at the zip tie before he looked at Franco.

Franco smiled. He moved down to undo Sonny’s sneakers, not bothered that Sonny could kick, and tossed them over his shoulder. Franco grabbed onto Sonny’s pants, when Sonny kicked him in the head. Franco stumbled back and noticed the angry glint in Sonny’s blue eyes. “You’re awfully silent,” Franco said. “Is that because you know the more you resist, the more it turns me on?”

“Just because I like guys doesn’t give you an excuse…” Sonny started to say, not answering Franco’s question.

“That’s not the point,” Franco muttered, moving forward, grabbing Sonny’s legs and prying them open.

Sonny strained, trying to pull free, but Franco just unzipped Sonny’s dark jeans and slid them down his hips.

Franco yanked the jeans to Sonny’s ankles, and then crawled up his body. “You really are just arms and legs aren’t you,” Franco mumbled, eyes sweeping over Sonny’s body.

Sonny knew his mother would resent that so much. She always made sure he ate heartily.

“Let’s see what else you got,” Franco said, grabbing the waistband of Sonny’s boxers, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Don’t,” Sonny muttered, twisting, trying to get away from Franco’s hands.

“It’s ok, you know what’s going to happen, it won’t be a surprise,” Franco said, trying his hand at comfort. He rubbed a hand over Sonny’s thigh.

Sonny jerked his leg away.

“Danny always knew what would happen and he enjoyed himself,” Franco said.

“So you raped him too?” Sonny asked, trying to add a bite to his words but it petered out.

Franco snorted. “No, I did everything Danny wanted, I spared him from getting raped when we were in prison,” he explained.

“But you couldn’t be everywhere at once,” Sonny said. “You must have slipped up at some point.”

Franco laughed. “Trying to play against me, are you detective? You really think that’s going to work when you’re like this?” He leaned over Sonny, their faces inches from each other. “Danny was inside for my last two months. Once he was with me, everyone else left him alone,” Franco whispered. He grabbed Sonny’s face. “You’re just stalling,” Franco mumbled. “That’s fine; I know why you’re doing it. But we’ve got time and I’m going to use it all.” He leaned in and kissed Sonny on the lips.

Sonny shook his head and pulled away from Franco. “They’re going to find you Franco,” Sonny said, talking was keeping him level headed right now.

“I know,” Franco said in his sing song voice. “But I don’t care.” He moved down to straddle Sonny’s hips and pulled the detective’s boxers down. “You want lube?” Franco asked, unzipping his pants.

“You serious?” Sonny asked in return. “Yeah I want lube. Why is that even a question?”

Franco smirked. “You didn’t let me finish. You’re going to provide your own lube.” Franco pushed his pants and underwear down off his hips and took himself in his hand. “I want to know what it was like for Danny when you sucked him off.”

“I’m not doin’ that,” Sonny said with a shake of his head.

“But you said you wanted lube and this is how you’re going to get it detective,” Franco snapped. “It won’t hurt so much if you do. Because if you don’t do this, I’m going in raw.” The two men glared at each other.

Sonny eventually tore his gaze away. “Ok,” he said softly.

Franco grinned. He moved up to sit on Sonny’s chest and touched his hardening cock to the younger man’s lips.

Sonny opened his mouth and felt Franco slide in.

Franco groaned. “Yeah, get me all wet,” he muttered.

Sonny slowly licked Franco’s cock, getting at his slit with a jab of his tongue.

Franco moaned. “Yeah, just like that. Good boy.”

Sonny’s eyes narrowed and he pressed down with his teeth.

Franco yanked on Sonny’s hair. “You bite down and I’ll make you regret it you slut!”

Sonny released Franco’s cock.

Franco gave Sonny a slight slap on the cheek. “Keep going.”

Sonny licked Franco a few more times before he started to suck, bobbing up and down only on the head.

Franco closed his eyes and groaned. “Oh yeah,” he moaned. “Suck me till I’m ready to burst!”

Sonny pulled off of Franco. “I thought it was just to provide natural lube? And I’m not a slut.”

Franco sighed and opened his eyes. He ran his hand through Sonny’s hair. Then he opened his other hand, the one that wasn’t holding his cock. Inside was Sonny’s rosary.

Sonny shifted, he hadn’t even noticed Franco taking the beads from his bunched pants pocket.

“You’re defiantly a slut,” Franco explained, looking at the rosary. “Cuz you’re Catholic.”

Sonny shook his head. “Gimmie back my rosary.”

Franco grinned, not looking at Sonny. “You all preach no sex before marriage, but here you are, and you’re certainly not having sex for procreation if you’re into guys either. Your entire faith hates you.”

Sonny shook his head again. “That’s not true, God loves me for who I am,” Sonny said, staring at Franco. “You don’t believe in God do you?” he asked after a moment.

Franco sighed. “I have my peace. And this isn’t about me!” His eyes clouded with anger and he grabbed Sonny’s chin, shoving back into his mouth. “Finish what you started you whore!”

Sonny began licking and sucking on Franco again, he felt the older man twitch.

“You’ve got to understand, I get to do whatever I want to you. It’s going to be a while before they even think to look here.”

Sonny gave a small shake of his head. That couldn’t be true.

“They don’t know we’re here,” Franco whispered. He shrugged. “Not like it matters. You’re going to behave for me right? Be my good boy and take my cock just like Danny did? I’m going to make you moan and cum like a true whore,” Franco mumbled as Sonny continued.

Sonny shut his eyes and prayed.

Sonny wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually Franco pulled out and got up. Sonny’s heart started to beat faster; he knew what was going to happen. He didn’t want it to happen!

Franco tugged Sonny’s pants and boxers off his ankles, then spread his legs. “Take a deep breath,” Franco muttered, as he bent Sonny’s legs up.

The head of Franco’s cock touched Sonny’s entrance and he jerked. He wanted to get up, to run, something! But his body barely twitched, only his leg muscles seemed to recoil, and he didn’t pull free from Franco. “No,” he croaked, a lump forming in his throat.

Franco said nothing, just circled Sonny’s entrance with his cock.

Sonny itched to reach his rosary, his eyes sliding to the beads.

Franco caught Sonny’s gaze and smirked. “You don’t need this,” he said and tossed the rosary over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Sonny exclaimed as the beads clattered to the floor.

“You really think God will save you now?” Franco hissed, looming into Sonny’s vision. “He didn’t save Stabler and he sure isn’t going to save you!” Franco glared down at Sonny.

Sonny shifted, he was expecting Franco to penetrate his body any second, but now they were just…waiting. Sonny glanced down his body, then back to Franco’s face. “Despite everything, can’t do it without me pitching a fit can you?” Sonny asked, a wave of smug satisfaction washing over him.

Franco’s face clouded over and he snarled. “What are you saying, detective?”

“What’s it sound like?” Sonny asked in return.

Franco growled. “You’re wrong! I don’t need you to fight me to do this!” As soon as Franco stopped talking, he shoved inside of Sonny.

Sonny cried out, tears welled in his eyes and he tried to pull free of the zip tie.

Franco snorted. “I’m not even all the way in yet.” He pushed the rest of the way in, listening to Sonny give little grunts that threatened to turn to whimpers of pain. “There,” Franco breathed as he was sheathed inside of Sonny.

A moment passed and Sonny tried to focus on breathing and not letting out a sob.

Franco then pulled out; he stared at his blood speckled cock before slamming back in.

Sonny bit his lip and started praying again, eyes drifting to where his rosary was. It only took another few moments before Franco set up a fast, hard pace.

He panted over Sonny as he kept going. “See? I did it,” Franco puffed.

Sonny gave a short nod, before closing his eyes, the prayer for help silently moving over his lips.

“What are you doing?” Franco grunted. “Praying for help? Like that will get you anywhere.” He leaned down and kissed Sonny, biting on his lip.

Sonny opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss.

“Come on detective,” Franco muttered. “Tell me how good this feels.” He grinned and aimed a thrust at Sonny’s prostate.

Sonny shivered and twisted his hands against the zip tie.

Franco hummed. “Nothing? Well guess I got to try harder!” He thrust hard against Sonny’s prostate, which made the younger man jerk, letting out a short moan. “Better,” Franco muttered and kept thrusting.

Sonny turned away from Franco, stared at the wall on the other side of some boxes and kept up his mental prayer for this to end, for someone to find them.

Franco kept going, throwing in the occasional comment on how good Sonny was, how hot he felt, more anecdotes of the previous time.

Sonny clenched his eyes shut and tried to block it out by thinking about something else, like puppies. His whole body felt numb and suddenly Franco slapped him in the face, hard. Sonny gasped and tugged at the zip tie again on instinct, groaning when he involuntarily pushed back against Franco.

“Just checking to make sure you’re still with me,” Franco said with a smirk before leaning to kiss Sonny again, sliding his tongue into the detective’s mouth.

Sonny glared, he felt renewed anger flare up and he bit down on Franco’s tongue.

Franco cried out in pain and Sonny tasted the cooper tang of blood.

Franco punched Sonny in the ribs and pulled back when the blow forced Sonny to let go. Franco’s brow furrowed as he tried to assess the damage. Then he glanced down at Sonny. “That was…” he started to say before Sonny spit the blood in Franco’s face. Franco growled and wiped the blood off before snarling, “You want to play that way, do you?” He pulled out of Sonny and got up, pulling his pants and underwear up before walking off.

Sonny sighed. At least it would allow him some peace for a few moments. Sonny really wished his phone hadn’t been left in the van, even if it could be used to find this place, more than anything he wanted to talk to Rollins or anyone else on the squad. But really he wanted to talk to Barba, just hearing his voice could make Sonny feel better.

Franco came back and set a small coil of rope on the floor. Franco stared at Sonny before moving down his body to grab his leg and bend it. Franco then reached behind him, grabbed the rope and tied Sonny’s leg down against his thigh. Franco did the same thing with the other leg, and then pushed his loose pants and underwear down. “Let’s try this again,” he muttered.

Sonny gazed up at the ceiling.

Franco kneeled down and grabbed Sonny’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “You did this to yourself,” Franco muttered with a smirk. He moved to hover over Sonny, but instead leaned down and bit the younger man’s right nipple.

Sonny hissed in pain and wiggled; with his legs tied he couldn’t really struggle. His heart began pounding again; Franco had him trapped and powerless, just like he wanted.

Franco hummed and flicked the bud with his sore tongue before pulling off and treating the left nipple the same.

Sonny bit his lip, to not make any sound, but it didn’t matter. This is what Franco wanted and he was still running this show.

“This is much better,” Franco muttered. He braced himself on his hands and pushed into Sonny.

Sonny gave a small cry as his sore entrance was abused.

“No power now,” Franco said and thrust in deep. He went back to a fast, hard pace and Sonny couldn’t stop the rising tears, or when they spilled from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks to wet the mattress under him.

Franco groaned. “This is so much better. Stabler didn’t cry until afterwards, or at least that’s what it looked like from the back of a police car…” he puffed.

Sonny twitched as Franco pressed on his prostate again, why couldn’t this just end? Sonny didn’t have to wait long, as he silently cried, Franco kept going, but as sweat rolled down his body, he grunted and stilled. Sonny gave a slight shake of his head, not trusting himself to speak without it sounding like a plea for release, but he knew what Franco was going to do.

Franco smiled as he came, cock pulsing and twitching as he waited out his high. Franco licked his lips as he fought to get his breathing under control. “Looks like we still have some time,” he whispered with a wicked smirk before pulling out of Sonny. Franco picked up his pants and underwear, tucking himself away and doing his pants up, before walking off once more.

Sonny barely had time to think before Franco was back with a thick, ribbed, purple dildo. “Danny really left us a great gift,” Franco said in his sing song voice as he circled around to Sonny’s spread legs.

“No,” Sonny got out.

Franco chuckled. “It’s a little late for that,” he said as he crouched down and slid the dildo into Sonny’s red and bleeding entrance.

Sonny clenched. “Get it out,” he said before squirming.

“No way, I want you to remember this,” Franco told him. “Want you to enjoy this.”

“Please….” Sonny begged, but Franco got up.

He pulled his knife out and cut the zip tie from Sonny’s wrists.

Sonny sat up and reached to pull the dildo from his body, but Franco grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. Sonny struggled, throwing his head back to clock Franco in the side of the head.

Franco groaned, his hold loosened and Sonny pulled one hand free, but then Franco tied Sonny’s wrist to the table leg.

Sonny tried swinging at Franco, but his body ached, from the awkward position of his arm to his bound legs.

Franco grabbed hold of Sonny’s free wrist, pulled it behind him and tied it to the table leg as well. “You’ll feel better if we get your legs up,” Franco said and took hold of Sonny’s bound flesh to bring them up.

But as soon as the other leg was raised, Sonny sank down onto the dildo and the head brushed his prostate. He swallowed hard as his cock responded.

“Let’s make you scream,” Franco whispered in Sonny’s ear as he reached down and pressed a button the dildo, causing it to vibrate.

Sonny yelped and tugged against his bonds.

Franco kept pressing the button till it was on the highest setting, humming inside of Sonny.

Sonny whined, biting his lip, hard, as his cock took interest and began to harden.

Franco grabbed Sonny’s hair and pulled, forcing his head back. “Tell me how this makes you feel,” Franco hissed.

Sonny shifted, trying to put his feet on the mattress and accidentally pressed against the dildo. He shut his eyes and felt his half hard cock bob. “Stop,” Sonny said, opening his eyes to stare at Franco. “Please…”

Franco smiled softly. “Fuck yourself on that and I’ll stop,” he told Sonny.

“That’s what you want anyway,” Sonny slowly said.

Franco’s smile fell. “You can’t stop me if it is,” he snapped. He pressed on Sonny’s shoulder, forcing him to move, to keep his feet planted, even though it moved the dildo.

“You’re nice and hard,” Franco said, the wild spark was back in his eyes. “You love that toy in your ass, you whore.”

Sonny didn’t reply, there was no way to get through to Franco when he was starting this again.

Franco jostled Sonny and grinned as the detective moaned, his hard cock resting against his belly. “Can’t wait to see the look on your boss’s face when she sees you like this,” Franco muttered.

Sonny turned to Franco. “So you’re saying they can find us? What about earlier when you said…?” he started to ask.

Franco jostled Sonny again a few moments later, just to see his cock dribble out pre-come. “So wet,” Franco mumbled. “Dirty boy, you’re going to be found covered in come.”

Sonny strained against the rope holding his body. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain the situation; he didn’t want to think about it.

Franco swayed Sonny back and forth, building the pleasure and Sonny tried desperately to fight it.

Eventually, Sonny was panting softly and he let slip an “Oh God” as he didn’t know if he should continue to fight or just give in and let this end. A few moments passed and Sonny was on the edge, when sirens were heard approaching.

“Perfect timing,” Franco purred. Car doors slammed and people were shouting. Then it was silent.

Sonny went to shout for help when Franco clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Just enjoy yourself first,” Franco puffed, sweat trickling off his arm. He moved Sonny, got a moan and then the door was opened.

“NYPD!” echoed off the walls.

Suddenly Franco collapsed face first onto the floor, his hand sliding off Sonny and giving him one last push.

“Carisi?” Amanda called.

Sonny bit his lip and tried to close his bound legs, but that didn’t help as he came, dribbling over his balls and onto the mattress, sticking to his lower thighs, mixing with the blood and Franco’s semen.

“Carisi?” Olivia called, closer then Amanda.

“H-here,” Sonny called back, trying to regulate his breathing. He could hear SWAT coming through. He tried to hunch over, to hide his half naked body from everyone.

“Carisi!” Amanda exclaimed, coming around to his side.

SWAT already had fanned out to every corner and Olivia came up to Franco’s unmoving body.

Amanda laid a hand on Sonny’s shoulder and he flinched a little. “Let me get that,” she said, reaching to untie his wrists. Sonny felt his cheeks burning in shame.

“I-I can’t…” he tried to tell her.

“Someone get a bus!” Olivia called, getting up as she felt no pulse in Franco’s body.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Amanda said softly, pulling out a knife. She cut Sonny’s wrists free and he pulled them forward, to rub the ache away. Amanda cut the rope from Sonny’s legs with a grunt and “Don’t move”. As the rope fell away, Sonny pulled the dildo out and shut it off, tossing it aside. He said nothing else, just wrapped his arms around himself, and Olivia got CSU to start processing the scene while Amanda stood guard over him.

The next thing Sonny knew, the paramedics arrived, he was put on a stretcher and wheeled out into the street in the fading sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took the longest to write, but I'm glad I got through. I have no beta and very little knowledge of police proceedings for such instances. Sorry if I got something wrong.
> 
> Come tell me what you think on tumblr- I'm shipperfiendobssesser.


	5. Healing and Will You Stay?-Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gets some visitors in the hospital and then heads home for one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I have to thank crazyquilt from tumblr for the inclusion of Tommy, otherwise this chapter would have been a mess.

Sonny opened his eyes to the bright lights over his hospital bed. He groaned, he hadn’t realized that he had been put out.

“You’re awake,” a voice said from his right side and Sonny turned. In a chair sat Tommy.

Sonny sat up a little, with a hiss. “What’re you doing here?” he asked.

“Your lieutenant called Bella, and then Bella called me,” Tommy explained. “We came to see how you were.”

Sonny nodded but didn’t see his sister. “Where’s Bella?” he asked.

“Out in the hall,” Tommy answered. “Your boss thought perhaps we could have a moment to talk.”

Sonny said nothing, just waited for Tommy to start the conversation.

“Look, I know what I went through isn’t the same thing,” Tommy eventually said. “But I-I know what it’s like. You deal with victims all the time and I’m sure you feel sorry for them, but to go through it…it’s something totally different.”

Sonny still said nothing, just gripped the paper gown, thoughts reeling with the fact that he was now a victim of sexual assault, a rape kit had likely been done…Tommy inched forward in his seat.

“I just want you to know that Bella and I will be there for you,” he told Sonny. “Just like you were there for me. You need anything, just call. Hell, you can even stay with us for a few days if you want.”

Sonny felt a smile forming. “Thanks,” he said. “I’ll probably visit though; don’t know what’s going to happen once I finally process this.”

Tommy nodded.

Just then the door opened and Bella entered. She went right over and wrapped her arms around Sonny, in a lopsided hug.

“Hi Bella,” Sonny said, hugging back.

Bella pulled back and sniffed, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. “What happened?” she asked. “Your lieutenant said you were assaulted.”

Sonny shot Tommy a quick glance, apparently Bella hadn’t been told of the rape? “Yeah,” Sonny answered. “But I’m gonna’ be ok.”

Tommy got up. “Hey, let’s give Sonny some space,” he said, sliding an arm across Bella’s shoulders.

“But I just got here!” Bella proclaimed.

“You can see me later,” Sonny told her with a small smile. “The lieu probably wants to talk to me…”

Bella sighed. “Ok,” she said and Tommy steered her towards the door.

A sudden thought popped into Sonny’s head. “Bella!” he called, watching her turn around in the open doorway. “Don’t tell mom and dad,” he said. His parents didn’t know he was bisexual, let alone dating Barba, and then there was this. News of the rape would be devastating and unneeded tension in the house.

Bella was confused, but nodded.

“I’ll explain,” Tommy said just as the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonny didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he heard the door click shut and he sat up, startled awake. Olivia was standing at the foot of the bed. “Oh, sorry lieu, I didn’t hear you come in,” Sonny muttered.

Olivia shook her head. “You need the rest,” she said. “I came by because I thought you would like some answers about what happened.”

Sonny nodded, and Olivia went to pull the chair that Tommy had been sitting in closer, before sitting down. “Franco’s dead,” she said right away.

Sonny went to ask how when she said, “Warner’s still doing the autopsy, but Rollins looked into Franco’s medical visits while he was in prison and they discovered he had developed an aneurysm.”

“I thought those acted fast like a stroke?” Sonny asked, confused.

“Well, where Franco’s build up was, it wasn’t lethal,” Olivia explained. “It would have to be knocked away for it to kill him.”

Sonny felt his gut clench with cold dread. “I hit him in the face…”

“Even if you dislodged it,” Olivia said, cutting him off. “It had to get caught in his bloodstream and something would have needed to cause his body to pump more blood before it took effect.”

“He collapsed right as the door was opened,” Sonny explained slowly.

“The stress killed him,” Olivia said softly.

“How’d you find me?” Sonny asked after a moment, eyes caught on the whiteness of the bed.

“We tracked your phone,” Olivia answered.

“Before that?” Sonny asked, sure they could have found him sooner if they had done that first.

“We checked if Franco had a storage unit in his name,” Olivia started to explain.

“Because of last time,” Sonny finished. He looked at Olivia. “It’s all Franco kept talkin’ about.”

“He didn’t have one, so we looked for one under his partner’s name. We were waiting on the warrant to check, when we switched to tracking your phone, serving the warrant on the way,” Olivia finished. Another moment passed before Olivia said, “Carisi, I know about you and Barba.”

Sonny’s eyes widened and he started to say, “Lieu, we were going to…”

Olivia held up a hand, and said, “He told me because I noticed how concerned he was; it wasn’t that hard to figure out. I will admit I wasn’t happy to learn you two had been dating the entire time Franco was loose.”

“We never stayed out in public long, barely saw each other as it was with his work,” Sonny muttered. He turned away from Olivia. “We weren’t even doing anything that serious before…just getting off to relieve stress more than anything…”

“You haven’t had sex with Barba,” Olivia said, it was a statement, not a question.

Sonny nodded. That’s why it hurt so much when Franco used the degrading words, and that’s why it felt like Sonny had been stabbed when Franco had raped him, because he hadn’t even had a chance to be intimate with the one person he wanted more than anything. “I didn’t deserve this,” Sonny hissed. “I mean, how did he even know I was there? I wasn’t supposed to be in today, but if I had been anywhere else…”

“Carisi, you can’t obsess over what ifs,” Olivia told him. She got up. “Just make it through each day and know you have all of us as support.”

Sonny gave a short nod. “Thanks,” he said softly and watched her leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was after midnight before Sonny was finally released and able to go home. Bella had come back and left him a change of clothes, barely saying a word. Sonny unlocked his apartment door and flicked the light on. He closed the door and dropped his keys in the bowl that sat on his bookcase, the one that was behind the couch, by the door. Sonny let out a sigh, eyes gazing over to his couch, and then trailing to the doorway of his bedroom. Sonny nibbled his bottom lip, he didn’t know if he’d be sleeping tonight.

“How long are you going to stand there?” someone asked and Sonny’s head snapped to the side and he saw Barba standing in the kitchen. That’s when Sonny remembered that they had given each other spare keys just a few weeks ago, in case of emergencies. “I would have come to see you,” Barba said. “But I came here after work and…stayed. Figured it’d be better then you coming back to an empty place.”

“Did you let Bella in?” Sonny asked. “Wait, did you help pick out my clothes?”

Barba smirked. “She insisted that you be comfortable but the colors were atrocious.”

Sonny chuckled. It felt nice to laugh, after everything. “I should have known,” he said, walking over to Barba.

“I figured I’d stay the night as well,” Barba said softly as Sonny stood close to him. “I doubt you want to be alone right now.”

Sonny hummed and reached out to cup Barba’s cheek, to tell himself that this was real and not something he was imagining to block out Franco.

“I told Liv about us,” Barba said slowly.

“I know,” Sonny replied. “She came to see me.”

Barba arched an eyebrow. “Was she angry?”

Sonny shook his head. “I’d say more concerned and upset.”

Barba snorted. “You should be glad you didn’t hear her in her office.”

“Raf, what…?” Sonny started to ask, wondering how bad this had gone.

“She called me a hypocrite,” Barba said, then shrugged. “To be fair she’s right. We were both caught up in the heat of the moment.”

Sonny arched both eyebrows. “You never admit you were wrong,” he said with a smirk on his face.  
Barba rolled his eyes. “I didn’t tell her that, but we were more concerned for you to get too angry.”

Sonny dropped his hand and went to sit on the couch, he didn’t like the conversation being diverted back to him, to what happened. Barba followed, sticking a hand into his pocket.

“Rollins filled me in while you were in the hospital. I’m sorry that he forced you to cum…”

Sonny shut his eyes and tried not to let his whole body remind him of that. “It’s just a reaction,” he said, opening his eyes and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Barba sat down next to Sonny. “We both know that,” he went on. “It’s just something I didn’t think would be happening in our relationship.”

Sonny stared at Barba out of the corner of his eye. “Whaddya’ mean?” he asked.

Barba took Sonny’s hand and caressed it with his thumb. “I had hoped that the first time we had sex it’d be something to remember. I guess it will be if I’m helping you fight off flashbacks.”

Sonny sighed and slowly removed his hand from Barba’s. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to be having this conversation right now.

“I have something for you,” Barba said after a moment, realizing Sonny wasn’t going to talk, that he had probably sounded selfish. He pressed the thing he took from his pocket to Sonny’s hand.

Sonny took it, and white beads on a gold chain with a silver cross fell open in his hand.

“Rollins mentioned yours was being cataloged,” Barba said. “This is mine. I don’t use it often, so I thought you could have it until you get yours back.”

Sonny looked up at Barba. “Rafi, you didn’t have to, I’m sure I’ll get my rosary back in a day or two,” Sonny said.

“Yes, but your faith is an integral part of you,” Barba countered, closing Sonny’s hand over the beads. “You still believe and I don’t want you to lose that.”

Sonny stared at Barba before wrapping his arms around the ADA and pulled him close in a hug. “Thank you,” Sonny whispered.

Barba lightly rubbed at Sonny’s back.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Barba said softly. “It’s just…”

“You’re processing it,” Sonny said. “It’s ok, I am too. We’ll probably hate each other before too long.”

“I hope not,” Barba told him. “You can make it through this.”

“Can I?” Sonny snapped, turning into the crook of Barba’s neck.

“Of course you can,” Barba said, rubbing Sonny’s back more. “What makes you think you can’t?”

“I couldn’t deal with Franco,” Sonny explained with a sigh. “He got to me.”

“Sonny,” Barba said gently. “He would have gotten to anyone.”

Sonny shook his head. “I prayed,” he went on. “I prayed so hard, for someone to find me, for him to stop…” His voice trailed off as he clutched at Barba and tears rolled down. “But God didn’t hear me, he didn’t help. I didn’t even have my faith when I needed it.”

“That’s not true,” Barba muttered. “I prayed too, that you’d come back safe.”

“What?” Sonny hiccuped and pulled back to wipe away his tears. “You-you prayed for me?”

“I did,” Barba replied, reaching to wipe the still falling tears away with his thumbs. “You mean that much to me Sonny.”

Sonny sniffed and offered a watery smile. “Thanks,” he said.

“Come on,” Barba said, getting up. “I’m sure you want to get settled. I’ll pull up the Avengers on your Netflix.”

Sonny got up as well. “But you don’t like superhero movies,” he said with a watery laugh as he followed Barba into his bedroom, turning the light on.

“This isn’t about me, it’s about you,” Barba explained over his shoulder. “I can make an exception just to see you smile again.”

Sonny smiled and leaned stiffly to kiss Barba on the cheek before going to get his pajamas, more than ready to cuddle up with Barba and forget about the day.

Barba watched Sonny gingerly climb into bed and clutched his tablet. Barba didn’t have the heart to break to Sonny that only one person survived the shooting in the store, and they were badly injured as it was. Barba prayed that he had the strength to help Sonny get through this, because Sonny was more than capable on his own. “Did the hospital give you any pain medication to take?” Barba asked, sitting on the bed, placing the tablet between himself and Sonny.

“Yeah,” Sonny said. “But I won’t need any for,” he checked his phone, “another hour.”

“We’ll be halfway into the movie,” Barba said, getting up. “Best to have it with you.”

Sonny sighed. “Raf, I can get it myself,” he said as Barba circled around the bed to take the medicine bottle out of Sonny’s pants pocket from where the clothes sat on a chair.

“I’d rather you not strain yourself,” Barba told him, coming back over and pressing the bottle into Sonny’s hand.

Sonny gripped the bottle and watched Barba climb back onto the bed.

“Fin talked to Warner over an hour ago,” Barba said, fiddling with his tablet. “You didn’t kill Franco. The blow that moved the buildup was hours before you hit him. They think one of the customers in the store hit him and it was loose and when you hit him, it just moved further through his blood stream. Legally you didn’t kill him.”

Sonny sighed. “That doesn’t make me feel any better,” he muttered, itching at the bandages on his wrists. They stood out much more on his skin without a shirt to hide them.

Barba reached to stop Sonny from messing with the bandages. “You know what would make me feel better? If we had the bastard so we could try him,” Barba said sharply.

“Even if we did,” Sonny said, staring at Barba out of the corner of his eye. “Who knows if he’d survive another ten years in prison? He even said he wouldn’t go back…maybe he planned on dying either way?”

Barba shook his head with a sigh. “There’s nothing we can do now and you’re safe, that’s all I care about.”

“I thought you weren’t sure if you could handle my potential nightmares?” Sonny asked, bitter.

“I’m still not sure, but it doesn’t mean I’ll leave,” Barba answered slowly.

The two men stared at each other.

Barba moved closer to Sonny. “I’m here for you Sonny. I can’t promise to be here all the time, but I’m here if you need me,” he said softly.

Sonny pulled Barba up against him and leaned his head on the ADA’s shoulder. “As long as you keep praying for me, I’ll take whatever time you can give me Rafi.” He took hold of Barba’s hand. “We can’t turn back time to change what happened…but we can move forward together.”

“And healing means spoiling you rotten,” Barba said with a smirk as he started the movie.

Sonny smiled and didn’t let go of Barba’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I plan on writing a bunch of cute anecdotes about Sonny and Barba, to make up for the pain of this fic.
> 
> Any suggestions? Hit me up on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the SVU fandom. It kind of got away from me. I spent forever finishing it so booyahkendell from tumblr could read it. So here it is. Poke me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser.


End file.
